The goal of this research project is to develop and evaluate a set of new techniques for noninvasive coronary artery imaging using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Because coronary artery disease remains the major cause of death in the United States, a noninvasive method for coronary artery imaging providing accurate detection and quantification of coronary artery lesions would represent a major advance in cardiac care. Coronary magnetic resonance artery and vessel wall imaging have made significant progress over the past few years. Recent clinical studies have yielded promising results, but the accuracy is not yet high enough for clinical use. The proposed research project proposes new techniques to improve the accuracy and reliability of both magnetic resonance coronary angiography and coronary wall imaging. A period of technical development will be followed by a comparative study of the optimized coronary artery imaging methods with x-ray angiography and intravascular ultrasound in patients with suspected coronary artery disease. This project will combine a proven technical program with constant clinical feedback to facilitate the improvement and refinement of the methods. Relevance: This research project proposes to develop and test new methods for imaging the heart. These new methods are designed to detect and evaluate coronary artery disease, which causes chest pain and heart attacks. The new methods are noninvasive, so they could allow diagnosis of heart disease with less risk and discomfort to the patient than existing methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]